


The only one who cared

by Morgan_de_Andromeda



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_de_Andromeda/pseuds/Morgan_de_Andromeda
Summary: A snippet of traveler Morgan's backstory, in which they and their elder sister get ready for an event.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The only one who cared

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for misgendering, and Lucrezia in general being an asshole and terrible parent.

“Nessie,” the child whispered, “do I really have to go?”

Nerissa knelt down so she could be eye-to-eye with her tiny sibling. She squeezed their shoulders comfortingly. 

“Yes, Morgan, I’m sorry,” she answered. “I know this kind of thing isn’t your favorite, but people would notice if one of the siblings was missing. Plus,” she gave them a warm smile, “it’s really important to me that you’re here.”

Morgan’s expression brightened, and they timidly smiled back.

“Okay.”

“Nerissa, where are you?”

Both of the royal children winced at the sharp voice echoing down the hall. Nerissa spun around just in time to greet a very elaborately dressed Queen Lucrezia.

“ _ There _ you are. The final preparations are almost complete, we just need you to--” the Solar Queen froze when she caught sight of Morgan. “Morgana,” her youngest child visibly shivered under the full weight of her disapproval, “what are you wearing?”

Nerissa stood protectively between her mother and sibling. Morgan was dressed in a tunic and slacks, with their long hair tied back in a single braid. It was perfectly acceptable attire for the event, but it was not what  _ Lucrezia _ envisioned them wearing. Nerissa had expected her to disapprove, but hoped she wouldn’t see them until the event was already underway.

“I picked the outfit, Mother,” the heir interjected quickly. “I thought it suited them.” She took a step closer to Lucrezia and in a low voice added, “and they asked us to call them  _ Morgan _ .”

A tense moment passed as the two women glared at each other. Technically speaking, Nerissa could be considered a higher rank than Lucrezia; she was an adult and acknowledged as King Fenris’s successor. But Lucrezia was not the type to relinquish control, much less control over her own children.

“You spoil her,” the Queen hissed. She turned on her heel and stalked out the door. “We’re waiting for you, Nerissa,” she barked as she left.

Nerissa let out a breath and turned to her sibling. Her heart broke to see them trembling, one hand to their mouth as their nostrils flared with heavy breathing.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” she soothed, “I told you I’d stick up for you no matter what, right?”

They nodded vigorously, but their eyes were still wide and teary with panic. She squeezed their shoulders again.

“Listen. If you can get through this, I have a surprise for you, okay?”

Morgan dropped their hand, but still seemed wary.

“A surprise?”   
  
“Yes. You’ll need to keep it a secret, but I know you’ll like it.”

The tiny child took a deep breath and nodded seriously.

“Okay.”

Nerissa beamed at them. They were a careful, quiet child, but they were also a curious child. Perhaps it was a good time to show them the palace’s many secret passages. She took her sibling’s hand in her own.

“Come on, then, Morgan.”


End file.
